Unlikely Addictions
by MelodiousNocturneCiel
Summary: Roxas had a hard life after his mother left with his brothers Cloud and Sora. Drinking, smoking, partying, Roxas does it all. But when he reunites with his real family seven years later, Cloud is determined to help his little brother stop all his addictions. But Cloud can't do it alone. Luckily, Axel somehow stumbles into the picture. Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud, Seph/Roxas
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unlikely Addictions  
>Chapter 1: All because of Him<br>Disclaimer: I am a simple fourteen year old girl that dreams of hot Kingdom Hearts (males) all in love with each other... without any of the useless female characters. I'm just saying.  
>Warnings: SLASH, abuse, drugs, drinking, self-harms, pedophiles, ANGST, etc.<br>Summary: Roxas is a smoking, drinking, and abused teen that has recently been reunited with his happy-go-lucky twin. Will this new high school help Roxas stop his newest addiction in its tracks, or does Radiant High just spell trouble? AkuRoku slash

**Author's Note**: Hello fan-fiction readers! This is my first officially posted Kingdom Hearts story, and to tell the truth I'm a little nervous on how it will turn out... One thing about me you should know is I LOVE REVIEWS! It's true... I'm a review whore... sue me. Reviews are what will get me off my lazy butt and convince me to keep writing! This chapter is a short but I hope you'll forgive me! Hope you enjoy it!

Also there will be other Roxas pairings until the AkuRoku and I warn you now. Some of them you would have never thought possible, but I need them to be. Although don't let this warning scare you off!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"We are now arriving in Radiant Gardens. Hope you enjoyed your flight and enjoy your stay." The cheerful flight attendant told the passengers as the plane slowly came to a complete stop. Roxas shifted slightly in his seat before standing up to grab his bag in the overhead compartment. Stretching to grab his bag in its too high compartment, he rolled his eyes as a hand reached out and grabbed his ass.<p>

'Damn my short height.' He said and he turned to see who it was. The older man simply gave him a wink before slipping a piece paper into Roxas' pocket. Sighing he turned and stretched, this time successfully grabbing his carry-on bag and lugging it down. He turned and ignoring the people bumping into him from all sides, he followed them to the exit of the plane. He carefully walked down the stairs yet he still almost tripped at the bottom.

He caught himself on the railing and followed the other passengers inside where he retrieved his small suitcase. He walked through the mass of people to the waiting area. Once inside the large area, he scanned the crowd for familiar faces. His relaxed and empty expression brightened slightly for only a mere second as his eyes connected with his second half.

He walked towards them and was unsurprised when the brunette across the room sprinted towards him. Roxas let go of his suitcase handle and braced himself seconds before the brown haired boy tackled him to the ground. "Roxas!" The boy yelled.

Roxas smiled slightly. "Hey Sora." He said and Sora stared at him for a few seconds before leaning forward and embracing his twin brother tightly. Roxas looked at him fondly before looking up when two pairs of shoes walked into his vision.

One was a blond male around eighteen. His blond hair was spiked in crazy directions, and even though his hair was lighter that the boy on the floor it was easy to see the similarities. He was wearing black leather pants and a tight black tank under a long sleeved leather jacket. His thick black combat boots were laced tightly halfway up to his knees.

The other was a woman. She looked young for her years, even as a parent of three teenage children. Her blond hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. Several strands of her bangs and the top of her hair was braided with a few beads and hung down over her orange headband. Her jean shorts were slightly covered by a half a blue skirt that went down the left side of her body to her knees. Her yellow tank top was covered with a white over jacket and her orange boots went to her ankles.

The blond male helped Roxas pry Sora off of him and held out a hand to help the smaller teen up. They stood there for a moment before the taller scooped the smaller up in a warm embrace. "It's good to see you, Roxas." The blond's slightly husky voice brushed against his ear.

Roxas hugged back, surprised at his brother's rare show of affection. "Wow Cloud." He teased. "You must have really missed me to hug me in public." Cloud laughed loudly before setting Roxas back on his feet.

"I sure did." Cloud said and flashed a rare smile. Roxas turned and looked at his mother.

"I missed you, Roxas!" She said and brushed the tears from her eyes. Roxas looked away from the tears, not wanting to cry too. He was pulled into a bone crushing hug by his mother, Rikku Strife.

"Mom," He said and wrapped his arms around her chest. "Don't cry mom, I'm here now." She nodded shakily before pulling back.

"That's all that matters, right guys?" She asked Cloud and Sora with a smile. They nodded in agreement. Roxas grabbed his bag while he grudgingly allowed Cloud to pull his suitcase.

They followed their mom out of the airport, nodding and agreeing in the right places as Sora jabbered on and on. Roxas almost forgot how much his polar opposite could talk. He let out a small smile. It could have been this way all along, if it hadn't been for _him._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't hit them, Paul!" Rikku yelled at her husband. "It isn't right, and I'm tired of you doing it."<em>

_Paul's eyes never left the cowering form of Sora. "I'm just teaching him a lesson, Rikku." He spat, still never looking away from him. The slap had hit the small nine-year old across the face, knocking him out of his chair at the dining table and leaving a dark red hand print._

_Rikku walked up to him and glared harshly at Paul until he grudgingly took his heavy gaze off the small boy. "You have no right to hit our- no my children."_

_Paul's eyes widened in fury. "What do you mean your children? They're just as much mine as yours." His glare turned even more hateful. "Unless there is something you have yet to tell me." Paul was furious of the idea that his wife might have cheated on him._

_Rikku looked at his in disgust. "They USED to be your children. As of now they are only mine." Her eyes left her husband's as she searched the room for her three children. "Cloud, Roxas, Sora, grab a few things quickly. We're leaving." She walked over and helped her only brunette child off the floor. "Don't bother taking any clothes. We'll go shopping as soon as we leave. Just grab the personal stuff." She called over her shoulder to her other two sons. "Now run along and get your stuff Sora." She comforted. "Mommy will help sooth your cheek once we leave."_

"_Okay." The normally loud child whispered before running out of the room._

_Rikku turned to face Paul once more. "I'm going to file for a divorce. You better plan on not getting a single one of your sons back." She looked away in disgust. "You won't."_

"_Try me." He said with a sneer before grabbing his keys and storming out of the house, leaving Rikku to wonder just how worried she should be._

* * *

><p>Rikku did have a reason to be worried. Sure, she did gain two of her children in the custody battle. But she was forced to leave her Roxas behind in <em>his <em>hands.

That's when Roxas' seven years of pure hell and torture began.

It was all because of _him._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unlikely Addictions  
>Chapter: 2<br>Disclaimer: I am a simple fourteen year old girl that dreams of hot Kingdom Hearts (males) all in love with each other... without any of the useless female characters. I'm just saying.  
>Warnings: SLASH, abuse, drugs, drinking, self-harms, pedophiles, ANGST, etc.<br>Summary: Roxas is a smoking, drinking, and abused teen that has recently been reunited with his happy-go-lucky twin. Will this new high school help Roxas stop his newest addiction in its tracks, or does Radiant High just spell trouble? AkuRoku slash

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the wait guys! I had awesome reviewers and right before I was about to post this chapter (a couple days after the first chapter) I completely redid my plot and such... it should turn out a lot better next chapter... warning ANGST! (Or my sad attempt at it!)

Sorry if this chapter seems kind of filler-ish... because it is. You meet some important characters in the next chapter (two of them... I think...) but I didn't want to rush into it yet. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora leaned in the doorway of Roxas' room as he unpacked. After Roxas' denied having any help unpacking his suitcase, Sora was content in just watching and studying his twin. The last he had seen of the other boy was a year after the custody battle, six long years ago. He was glad to notice that Roxas was just the same to him, and didn't act like a stranger. Something about his attitude had changed though, and just by looking at him you could tell he was the opposite of the happy Sora.<p>

His black and red combat boots laced to below his knees, much like clouds. His black skinny jeans were tucked in and contained chains hanging off of the loops and pockets. Two belts were fastened around his thin waist, barely covered by his red hoodie. Sora could see the triple piercings on his left ear and the single on the right, along with an eyebrow ring. His hair was as spiky as ever, although now it leaned towards one side in a more fashionable style than Sora's everywhere-hair.

Sora was wearing simple ripped blue jeans over green high top sneakers. His white jacket was zipped up, barely revealing his blue shirt underneath. His brown hair still went in every direction, much as Roxas had remembered. He had only one piercing in each ear, which contained small black studs.

Sure, they were different. But it had always been that way. Now the differences weren't only on the inside, but the outside as well it seems.

Sora was snapped out of his thoughts as Roxas turned to him, a thoughtful look on his face. "What's the legal age for drinking and smoking around here?" He asked, making sure not to sound too thoughtful.

Sora thought hard, making sure not to confuse his thoughts with that of Destiny Island's age limiters. "I think smoking and drinking are both eighteen around here, but I'm not sure." Sora smiled sheepishly. "I guess you'll just have to ask around." Sora said before putting two and two together. "Wait, do you smoke and drink now?" He asked worried for his younger brother.

"Calm down, Sora. I was only asking because I was curious." Roxas lied easily; hating how bad it made him feel to lie to the one person he had always swore he wouldn't. 'I guess I'll just have to make do for now with the ciggs I brought with me.' He thought as he zipped up his suitcase before tossing it carelessly into his closet.

"Dinner's ready children!" Rikku yelled up to her three children. Roxas and Sora looked at each other with equally raised eyebrows.

"Good timing or what?" They chorused right as Cloud walked by. They looked to Cloud before laughing loudly at his surprised face. Cloud just shook his head and muttered about evil twin brothers as he walked down the stairs, the still chuckling twins behind him.

They headed to the dining room to find four spots already made for them. Roxas sat to the right of Cloud, while Sora sat across from him. Rikku sat beside Sora, leaving the chair on either end open. They started to dig in and friendly conversation spread across the table. Then Roxas remembered something he had wanted to do ever since they arrived.

"Could I go shopping tomorrow?" He asked, looking from Cloud to Rikku.

Rikku nodded before looking at Cloud. "Could you take them to the mall on your way to S.O.L.D.I.E.R.?" She said, referring to Cloud's job.

"Sure, it's right on the way." Cloud said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Roxas swallowed the food in his mouth before turning to Cloud. "What's Soldiers?"

"It's where I work over the summer, weekends during the school year, and winter break." Cloud said. "It's a type of protection branch from the military." At Cloud's disbelieving look Cloud elaborated to make it so Roxas could understand. "SOLDIER is a program for high school and college students. I've been a SOLDIER since freshmen year, which is a rare feat within itself." Cloud gauged Roxas' reactions and in seeing the youngest Strife was interested he continued. "The only SOLDIER ever to enter the program younger than I was a soldier who entered as an eighth grader in middle school, but they've banned joining so young now though. Surprisingly the boy who entered as an eighth grader had to have a new rank created just for him because of his huge success."

Roxas nodded, interested in what his older brother did for his job. Sure, Roxas might have thought it was interesting and all, but he didn't think he'd ever want to do it.

Cloud went into more detail on another branch that worked closely with the SOLDIERs called Turks. They were a scouting branch that SOLDIER relies on. They sometimes act as body guards for the higher-ranked SOLDIERs.

Soon all the food disappeared and Rikku moved to start collecting the plates.

Cloud stood and took them from her hands. "Go and take a long and relaxing bath, mom." He said gently, knowing how stressed she had been over the past few weeks. She was so worried Roxas wouldn't accept her as his mother anymore and now that Roxas was there the excitement was dying down. She cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"Thanks Cloudy." She said affectionately. She turned and pecked Sora on the cheek before turning and doing the same to Roxas. "Welcome home." She whispered comfortingly in his ear before pulling back. She turned and left the room, her destination the bathroom for her long bath.

Roxas stood frozen for a few seconds, staring in the direction Rikku went. He shook his head as if he was coming out of a daze before turning and following Sora and Cloud to the kitchen.

Roxas, Cloud, and Sora started a rotation that made the dishes easier to do. Cloud would wash and rinse the dishes and then hand them to Roxas, who dried them quickly. He then handed them to Sora who put them in their correct place around the kitchen. The dishes were put away in less than five minutes.

Cloud whistled lowly. "Wow," He said. "What a difference one extra person makes." He said and bumped Roxas playfully with his shoulder.

Sora announced he would go ahead to bed; he was exhausted from lack of sleep the night before. Cloud headed to the living room to watch T.V. and call his friends. Roxas walked up the stairs behind Sora and walked into his room while Sora walked into his own.

Roxas went over to his closet and shuffled through his meager belongings for a pair of sweatpants he could wear to bed. He grabbed his toothpaste along with his shampoo, conditioner, and mouth wash before heading to the bathroom.

He really liked the size of his bathroom. On the left wall a large marble counter with a porcelain sink was on the left of the toilet, while the double headed shower was on the right. A full length wall mirror filled out the other wall, leaving tons of space in it.

He dropped his stuff on the counter before turning the shower water as hot as it would go. He walked back to the mirror and began to strip all his clothes.

Once he was completely naked he stared at himself, looking for the appeal other men saw in him. All he saw was a boy with scars littering his body. He knew he was skinny for his age, but he couldn't help but feel fat with the amount of food he had been fed at dinner.

'_You only eat what I give you.' _Paul's voice rang through Roxas' ears. _'If you eat anymore than what I give you, you'll get even fatter.' _Roxas heard a whooshing sound in his ears and he fought the urge to throw up everything he had eaten. Paul's sneering face flashed through his mind, causing Roxas to give up the battle as he turned and emptied his stomach into the toilet.

He retched until he started to dry heave, leaving nothing in his stomach. He used the mouth wash he had brought in to rinse his mouth before stepping into the shower. He quickly washed his hair before turning off the water. He grabbed a towel and stepped out, careful not to fall on the tiles. He dried quickly and simply slipped on his sweatpants.

He brushed his teeth slowly, taking his time. Once finished he glanced back at the mirror. Looking at his rugged appearance he realized how long it had been since he had truly loved his own appearance.

He turned out the lights and crawled into bed. Despite being tired as hell he couldn't easily fall asleep. Forcing himself to ignore the rumbling in his stomach, he eventually did fall into a nightmare-ridden slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Like, dislike, neutral? Let me know... Review please! This story has no beta... so errors WILL be made. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unlikely Addictions  
>Chapter: 3<br>Disclaimer: I am a simple fourteen year old girl that dreams of hot Kingdom Hearts Characters (males) all in love with each other... without any of the useless female characters. I'm just saying.  
>Warnings: SLASH, abuse, drugs, drinking, self-harms, pedophiles, ANGST, etc.<br>Summary: Roxas is a smoking, drinking, and abused teen that has recently been reunited with his happy-go-lucky twin. Will this new high school help Roxas stop his newest addiction in its tracks, or does Radiant High just spell trouble? AkuRoku slash

**Author's Note:** I officially graduated eighth grade Wednesday! I am now officially a high school student... Is this good or not?

NOTE: The stores mentioned are based off real stores. See if you can guess them!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Swerving through traffic in his black car, Cloud seemed to like driving dangerously. Sora had his phone out and was texting someone with a smile, seemingly unaware of the crazy driving going on. Roxas on the other hand swore they almost hit four other cars, and barely escaped being hit by three others.<p>

The large sign that told them they were arriving at the mall made Roxas breath out a sigh of relief. He hoped Cloud didn't always drive that crazy, although Roxas gave him a small break. The SOLDIER was running late for work, and with having to drop them off, he had an even higher chance of being late.

Cloud pulled through the parking lot to the entrance of the mall. Sora looked up from his phone, surprised. "We're here already?" He asked; time having flown by for him. Roxas felt like the ride lasted a million years.

"Yeah." Cloud said chuckling. "Just call me when you need a ride and I'll come get you if I'm not out on a job. If I am, I'll get Zack to pick you up." Cloud told them as they unbuckled.

"Yes mother." Sora said sarcastically, without any harsh intent. Cloud didn't even blink. He knew he sounded like a mother hen, but he had been a member of crime stopping for too long to not be careful.

"Thanks." Roxas supplied quietly as he stepped out of the car.

"You're welcome Roxas." Cloud said with a smile before turning to Sora. "Remember to call me." With that, Cloud was speeding out of the parking lot, the screeching of him turning out of the lot onto the main road traveling all the way to the entrance of the mall.

"Does he always drive like that?" Roxas asked as he followed Sora into the mall. Sora blinked at him for a minute before smiling.

"Oh, you mean his crazy driving? He only drives like that when he is driving his car." Sora explained. Roxas looked at him, confused as to what else he could drive. Sora caught on an elaborated. "As a SOLDIER he was required to obtain a motorcycle. He found one and took it to his friend Cid Highwind. Together they tweaked it and fixed it up, and now it's one of the best driven by a SOLDIER." Sora turned and grinned cheekily at him. "By the way, its name is Fenir."

Roxas blinked before shaking his head. It was official. His family was crazy.

Roxas followed Sora as they traveled store to store, going into everything from Radiant Ducks, to H.B. Committee, to even Hot Bastions. Sora bought his kind of things, while he also gave Roxas the opportunity to buy the stuff that fit his wardrobe better.

After making their last stop, Sora realized how hungry he was. "Hey Roxas, you want to go to the food court?"

Roxas nodded slightly. "Sure, why not?" His stomach had been asking for food since that morning, it was time he ate at least a little bit. He wouldn't eat too much, but a bit or two couldn't hurt.

Once there they split only for a minute to go to separate food stands. Sora finished ordering and received his food before Roxas, so he headed to a table for the two of them. He grabbed one of the four people tables in the middle and sat down. He just grabbed a fry off his plate right as Roxas sat down across from him.

Sora practically inhaled his food as Roxas nibbled on his chicken wrap. When Sora was finished he stood to go to the restroom. Roxas denied going to and told him he would take their trays. He carefully stacked the napkins and his wrap on the tray and stood to throw them away.

As he neared the trashcan, he tripped lightly; not enough to fall, but enough to almost cause a few of the particles on the tray to fall. He looked down to fix it and didn't realize until it was too late that someone was in from of him.

Crashing into the taller figure, he dropped the tray in surprise as he almost fell. Hands gripped his arms and stopped his fall before carefully lowering him to the ground. "Wow Sora, you're even more clumsy than usual." Roxas looked up to see a man with startling teal eyes and shimmering gray- no silver hair.

The teal eyes widened, snapping Roxas out of his daze. "Wait... you're not Sora?" He said, although it came out more as a question. He stared down at Roxas for a minute before jumping slightly, feeling rude for just standing there.

He crouched down to Roxas' level and helped him put everything on the tray before picking it up himself. Standing, he turned and tossed the rubbish in the trash can before placing the tray in the tray holder.

He turned back around and looked at Roxas, obviously studying him. Roxas felt the need to speak up. "No I'm not Sora." He said simply.

Riku nodded to himself before asking, "Who are you then?"

"I'm Roxas, Sora's twin brother." He explained.

"I never knew Sora had a twin..." Riku muttered to himself. Roxas tried to ignore the pang in his chest, having thought Sora would have told his friends about him. Roxas recovered.

'Maybe he isn't that close to this guy.' Roxas thought hopefully. 'He's probably told his closest friends (at least) that I was moving in with him again.'

"I'm R-" He was cut off as a familiar voice yelled out, finishing his name for him.

"Riku!" Sora said as he flew past Roxas to practically jump/tackle the silverette in front of him.

Roxas started to have doubts about Sora and Riku not being very close as the silver haired boy didn't even blink in surprise at the entrance of the bubbliest male Strife. Sora backed up and looked from Roxas to Riku for a minute before grinning. "This is Roxas!" He introduced his brother happily. "Roxas, this is Riku!" He introduced the silverette as he jumped on him again. "He's my best friend in the whole wide world!"

Roxas felt a pang in his chest as he was proven wrong. It seemed like Sora didn't feel that Roxas coming to live with him, or even his existence, was important enough to tell even his best friend.

"Calm down Sora, we saw each other two days ago. It's not like it's been weeks or anything." Riku said with a laugh. He attempted to pry the smaller boy off of him, but failed. Even though Riku was much stronger than Sora, it was only when the brunette was ready to let go did Riku find himself free from the other's grasp. "So what have you two been doing?" Riku asked after brushing himself off.

Roxas opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by his blond counter-part. "Cloud dropped us off so Rox and I could go shopping!" Riku nodded thoughtfully.

"So you're free the rest of the day?" Riku asked. Roxas looked at his black and white checkered watch. It was only one in the afternoon, having arrived at the mall around ten in the morning.

"We should hang out!" Sora said, excited again. Roxas shifted awkwardly, having no voice in the conversation. He didn't mind hanging out with Sora, and even Riku. He just hated being ignored. With the new knowledge of him maybe not being important to his twin brother, it was hard for him to be cheerful at all.

"Why don't you two hang out?" Roxas asked before Riku or Sora spoke up again. "I can call Cloud to come and get me."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, feeling bad about leaving his brother out. When Roxas nodded, Sora pulled him in for a hug. "I'll see you later Rox." Sora said and pulled back.

Riku smiled at Roxas. "Maybe we'll meet each other in a different fashion next time." He said referring to Roxas falling on him with a wink.

"Maybe, maybe not." Roxas said with a mixture of a smirk and a smile on his face. Roxas waved before turning and headed the way he and Sora had entered.

When he neared the exit he pulled out his phone, pulling up Cloud's number. Hitting call, he pushed the doors of the exit open and walked into the parking lot. As he heard the ringing as Cloud probably went to answer his phone, Roxas looked around, surveying the people outside. There were only a few teenagers smoking, giving Roxas the idea.

Roxas pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket when Cloud picked up. "Cloud Strife." Cloud answered monotonously.

"It's Roxas." He pulled out his lighter and placed the white stick in his mouth. Flicking the lighter, he touched it to the tip before slipping it back into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, immediately sensing something was wrong.

Roxas smiled wryly. "Nothing, Sora is hanging out with Riku so I figured I could just call you for a ride."

"Sure thing, I'll be there in a minute." Cloud said with no complaints at having to pick his little brother up. Roxas thanked him before hanging up. Leaning against the wall, he continued to smoke. After a minute he dropped it to the ground and stepped on it carefully.

A beastly black motorcycle pulled in, causing heads to turn in its direction. Roxas automatically knew it was the famous _Fenir _Sora had been talking about.

Cloud pulled up in front of Roxas, stopping completely. Cloud swung his long leg over the seat of the bike to stand next to his little brother. Pulling his helmet off, Roxas wasn't surprised to find even a motorcycle helmet couldn't tame the famous 'Strife Spikes'. He didn't bother taking off his sunglasses.

"Hey Roxas." Cloud greeted with a hug.

"Hey Cloud." Roxas spoke into his muscled chest.

Cloud openedone of the large compartments of his bike (**1)** and pulled out a spare helmet for Roxas. Putting it gently on Roxas' head, Cloud snapped the latch on his brother's throat strap before placing his own back on.

Swinging his leg back over the bike, he revved the engine as Roxas got on behind him. Latching his arms completely around his older brother, Roxas got comfortable quickly.

Cloud pulled forward and out of the parking lot. It only took Roxas a moment to notice they were going the opposite way of his new house.

"Where are we going?" Roxas yelled in Cloud's ear.

Cloud turned his head to speak to Roxas, his sunglass covered eyes never leaving the road in front of him. "To the SOLDIER base. I'm not officially off work until seven. Is that okay?" He yelled.

"Yeah." Roxas yelled back. He didn't want to be only now anyway.

"I want you to meet some friends of mine anyway." Cloud yelled with a grin. Roxas couldn't help but smile back.

"Cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**(1)**Look up pictures of Cloud's bike Fenir, and for more details look up the version from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children!

A/N: Thanks to the following for the reviews!  
>DooomWolf – I try to make my chapters as long as I can... you'll just have to bear with me dear. This one is five hundred words longer than the last though!<br>FatefullDestiny – I Hope this was as soon as you hoped!  
>DracoSheikahCharaJutsu – There ya go sis.<br>ababydinorawredatme – I. Love. You're. Name. I like it a lot :3 (although my computer doesn't think it's a real word. Boo.) Thanks for the review!  
>Nami chan XIV – Here is more just for you!<br>Peaceful Dragon Rose – Thanks!  
>Animeloverx175 – Of course Roxas is beautiful… he just doesn't thinks so yet. Thanks for the review!<br>Satanic Tiger Bunnie of Doom – Sorry it took me so long to update... I didn't take as long this time though!

Thanks to everybody! It was because of these reviews I got the motivation to update this soon... I hope to do this again! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unlikely Addictions  
>Chapter: 4<br>Disclaimer: I am a simple fourteen year old girl that dreams of hot Kingdom Hearts Characters (males) all in love with each other... without any of the useless female characters. I'm just saying.  
>Warnings: SLASH, abuse, drugs, drinking, self-harms, pedophiles, ANGST, etc.<br>Summary: Roxas is a smoking, drinking, and abused teen that has recently been reunited with his happy-go-lucky twin. Will this new high school help Roxas stop his newest addiction in its tracks, or does Radiant High just spell trouble? AkuRoku slash

**Author's Note:** I freaking love you guys... you spoil me with your reviews... that's why I finished this one so fast for you guys! I've gained reviewers in each chapter! This is good! Keep reviewing guys... It really helps me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxas absolutely enjoyed riding motorcycles. He had only ever ridden on his old friend Seitzer's motorcycle, but now riding with Cloud reminded him just how much he missed the wind in his face.<p>

Sora had been right be he talked about Cloud and his driving skills when driving his beloved _Fenir _compared to his car. Sure, he sped faster than he really should and weaved dangerously between cars, but he was a lot smoother this way. He made it all feel safe and in a strange way, natural.

It was too short of time in Roxas' mind that they reached their destination. A large sign that read, "SOLDIERS" sat above large revolving doors. All in all, it looked like a cliché police station in all those popular TV shows.

Roxas got off the bike and handed his helmet to Cloud. He put them both away and ruffled Roxas' spikes, not even denting a single one. "Come on Roxas." He said and started to walk to the entrance. "Welcome to the SOLDIER headquarters."

They walked through the revolving doors and into the large, busy room. Heads turned towards them as they heard the door jingle, but most turned back to whatever they were doing.

Roxas saw a flash of blue and black before suddenly he was on the floor. Roxas closed his eyes naturally as he fell, and opened them to see who his attacker was.

A black haired male around Cloud's age sat with his legs on either side of him, making it a very compromising situation. The male above him didn't notice as he placed his hands on his chest and leaned forward calculatingly, a serious glint in his eyes.

Roxas gulped unsure of what to do. He never broke eye contact with the man though, not wanting to start something. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye the other man broke out in a wide grin. His eyes danced as he leaned back. "Awwww…" He cooed. "You look just like an adorable little Cloud baby!"

Roxas' eyes narrowed in disbelief. Gone was the seriousness of a trained professional of the man on top of him. Now all he saw was a hyper active adult who never grew up. Sora flashed through his mind and he wondered if this is what his twin would be like.

"Zack!" Cloud said, causing the man on top of Roxas to look at him. "Please get off my brother."

Zack smiled sheepishly and slowly got off of Roxas. Lowering a hand down to his level, Zack helped Roxas up. "Sorry about that." Zack said, rubbing his black spikes that were similar to Cloud's.

"That's First Class Zachary Fair." Cloud introduced him, rolling his eyes when Zack pouted.

"But don't call me Zachary, it's too formal. Call me Zack!" Roxas nodded after Zack spoke.

"I'm Angeal Hewley, First Class." A brown haired man said as he stepped up to Roxas. Roxas hadn't noticed him or the reddish brunette beside him.

The other man looked at him arrogantly. "_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul__. __Pride is lost__Wings stripped away, the end is nigh._" Roxas didn't know what the guy's problem was and he couldn't understand what he meant.

Cloud looked at Roxas and saw his confused expression. "This is Genesis Raphsodos, First Class. He likes to quote 'LOVELESS' from time to time." Cloud clarified. Roxas nodded in understanding. He had heard of the book LOVELESS, but had never read it. He also heard it had recently been turned into a play, and received great reviews from everyone.

"I'm Roxas, but you probably already knew that." Roxas said. They all nodded. At least Cloud deemed it necessary to tell his work friends about him.

Zack said a cheerful good-bye while the rest of the SOLDIERS, except for Genesis, decided to wave as they headed back to their work.

Roxas turned to his older brother, who was looking at him, gauging his reactions to his friends. "They're nice..." Roxas said in an attempt to reassure his brother that he wasn't going to bolt out of the building first chance he got.

"I'm glad you like them." Cloud said with a breath of relief.

"What are you suppose to be doing right now?" Roxas asked, noticing everyone but Cloud was working hard on their computers, in their paperwork, or discussing with fellow SOLDIERS.

"I'm basically finished for the day. As a First Class I generally don't have that much paper work. As backwards as it seems, the grunts and third class get most of it, while the higher ranks get the most field work. It keeps us in shape." Cloud clarified. Roxas was slightly confused. Normally companies like SOLDIER made the bottom feeders do the dirty work. Although field work was probably more interesting than paperwork, as he didn't see Cloud complaining.

"I do have to hang around though, in case we get any calls. So until then we'll just have to make ourselves comfortable." Cloud continued. Roxas nodded, understanding.

Cloud made his way into the back of the office, where he headed through a door labeled 'First Class'. Once inside, Roxas could tell why First Class had it made. Three leather couches lined the wall next to the door they walked through. Across from it, a few desks were scattered around the room, decorated to each SOLDIER's taste. The only way he could tell the owners of each desk was by the plague with each of their names on them.

Zack's desk was a deep black color with multiple baubles and plushies lining it, along with pictures of all the SOLDIERs he had met today (with Cloud included) goofing off, or in some of their cases, more relaxed than usual. He had a thick blue carpet on the floor, obviously because he knew he would often want to sit there. He was on the floor now, stacking papers in front of him in five different piles.

Angeal's desk obviously had a nature theme to it. His desk was the color of trees and the carpet below his desk was green and thick like grass. He had a flower tucked into his pencil holder, but surprisingly it didn't make him or his desk arrangement girly in any way. He had pictures of the First Class, although he seemed to have pictures of him with Genesis and Zack the most, along with a long, silver haired male Roxas didn't get a good look at. He had a single plush puppy with black hair and a blue collar labeled 'Zack the Puppy'.

The next desk in the room belonged to Genesis. It was in a black and red theme with nothing, except for two pictures and a pure white apple. One had a picture of him, the silverette, and Angeal. They were all smirking slightly, none of them people to actually full-out smile. The second picture was also of him, Angeal, and the silver headed male; they were sitting on of the couches in that very room. Genesis had fallen asleep with his head on Angeal's shoulder, while Angeal was curled slightly into the silverette's long body. The nameless man was lying across the whole couch, his long legs lying gently in the other's laps.

The second to last desk belonged to Roxas' own brother. Cloud obviously had put a lot of thought into his desk, whether it looked like it to other people or not. Sitting or more like standing on his desk next to his computer was a small chocobo. With the same color as Cloud's hair, the stand it was on read, 'Cloud's True Form' in bold letters. Next to it was a large picture frame, with a bunch of smaller ones around elsewhere on the desk.

In the large frame was a picture of a time when Roxas was truly happy. The three brothers were at the zoo, where they stood in front of the lion's cage as they got their picture taken by their mother. Roxas' grinned matched Sora's exactly, while the older Strife looked only slightly more composed. The smaller frames contained individual pictures of Sora and Roxas when they were young, along with a current picture of Sora. Pictures of the tight-knit group of SOLDIERS were also present, but obviously were not the main theme of the desk.

The last desk was frighteningly empty. The name tag still contained a name, but the emptiness scared Roxas. Roxas didn't know why, but it felt wrong for it to be completely bare. Roxas didn't ask about it as his eyes scanned the door across from the entrance, behind all the desks. It read 'General Sephiropth'. Roxas didn't know what Sephiropth looked like, but obviously he was their boss.

Roxas didn't notice as Cloud sat down in one of the leather couches. He was shaken from his thoughts as Cloud pulled him boy into his lap. Roxas immediately curled up into Cloud, ignoring the coos coming from Zack. "There's the Strife cuddle nature I love!" Zack yelled, completely ignoring his paperwork.

Cloud would often bring Sora over to the SOLDIER base, where he would 'cuddle' with his brother too. The Strife's were doomed when they were born males. With Rikku as their mother, they were guaranteed to love to cuddle with everyone, especially their siblings.

They stayed like that for a while, with Cloud not getting any calls. They both drifted in and out of dozes; never quite asleep, but a lot of times not quite awake. Cloud's watch beeped, signaling the end of his shift. He waited patiently for Roxas to stretch on his lap before getting up, Cloud following.

Cloud said goodbye to his fellow SOLDIERs with his sleepy brother at his side. Just as they turned to leave the First Class area, the door across the room opened.

Sephiropth, in all his glory, stepped out of his office with a single stride. Cloud looked at him warmly. "My shift just ended General. I was just heading home."

"You know to call me Sephiropth, Cloud. I just needed to talk to you for a moment."

Cloud nodded; clearly okay with having to stay back a minute to talk to his boss. "Sure."

Electric green eyes connected with sky blue eyes as Sephiropth looked at Roxas, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"I never did get to meet your brother did I?" Sephiropth's smirk widened and Roxas felt like prey in front of a predator. Roxas wasn't ashamed to admit that he liked that feeling... a lot. "Roxas was it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>To reply to reviews: Thanks again to everyone!

**Melodious Echo of Oblivion **– Thanks! I'd give you all those clothes if I could! I hope I gave you enough details this chapter too!  
><strong>DracoSheikahCharaJutsu <strong>– Sorry sis, I lied!  
><strong>DooomWolf<strong> – Good idea... I will definitely be using it in the future!  
><strong>Rinney<strong> – I love angsty Roxas stories too! I hope I don't utterly suck at writing them though!  
><strong>Peaceful Dragon Rose – <strong>thanks!  
><strong>Satanic Tiger Bunnie of Doom<strong> – I never have played an instrument in my life, so I can't really feel your pain... sorry! I really love sports though! My volleyball and basketball team both won championships this year!  
><strong>P5hng-Me-A'Wy<strong> – Thanks, here you go!  
><strong>FatefullDestiny<strong> – Thanks! I know it's sad but it needs to happen... this chapter is a little happier though!

Thanks for all the reviews! I updated in one day because of all of them! They make me so happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unlikely Addictions  
>Chapter: 5<br>Disclaimer: I am a simple fourteen year old girl that dreams of hot Kingdom Hearts Characters (males) all in love with each other... without any of the useless female characters. I'm just saying.  
>Warnings: SLASH, abuse, drugs, drinking, self-harms, pedophiles, ANGST, etc.<br>Summary: Roxas is a smoking, drinking, and abused teen that has recently been reunited with his happy-go-lucky twin. Will this new high school help Roxas stop his newest addiction in its tracks, or does Radiant High just spell trouble? AkuRoku slash

**Author's Note:** In case you didn't realize, one of the desks was empty, but I didn't tell whose name was still on it! I want to see if anyone can guess him. Also you can guess if he's dead, MIA, or he quit. I already know, but you guys don't!

Sorry for the wait, but I was loaded with a bunch of AP World History and Honors English summer work... Yeah I kind of regret taking a college class my freshmen year... but I got it done and school has started up so I hope I can get back to writing when I'm not at practice or games! I'm so sorry again! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>The name Sephiroth made everyone turn their head. At the age of ten he joined the SOLDIERs program. If that wasn't a shock, he became First Class only two years later. At first there had been uproars about having such a young child doing such dangerous work. That was proven wrong as a clip of Sephiroth at age fourteen fighting hand to hand against three robbers with guns was put on the news everywhere. No longer were their complaints about that child doing police work. They could tell he could protect himself, along with countless innocents around the area.<p>

It wasn't a surprise at eighteen he became the General at the youngest age legally possible. Criminals everywhere feared him, and whether people want to admit it or not, crime went down a lot since Sephiroth became General. His name and face was recognizable almost everywhere around the world. It also made him a large target.

A resistance group called AVALANCHE was created by people who had been caught by Sephiroth. Many were worried about the General's safety, but deep down everyone knew Sephiroth could handle anything.

Now, at twenty-five, you could tell Sephiroth was powerful and confident. At over six foot tall, he towered over most of the SOLDIERs who were short by no means. His leather jack covered over his white shirt like a second skin, while the white shirt dipped low in a v neck, showing muscled shaped to perfection. When on missions, his shoulder guards were always in place. With his leather pants and high boots, he was the image of power and beauty.

Roxas tried not to stare as he followed Cloud and Sephiroth into the General's office. As soon as Sephiroth's back was turned to him, Cloud saw the long, imposing sword sheathed on his back. It was easily seven feet long, and if it wasn't for the curve it would stick out in awkward angles.

None of them chose to sit down in the General's rather bleak office. Aside from a computer and a lot of paperwork, there was very little memorabilia. Roxas didn't spend much time looking at his surroundings when he had a very good-looking piece of eye-candy in front of him.

Sephiroth noticed Roxas' staring, but gave no show of it. Instead he turned to the eldest Strife son, pretending to ignore the youngest for the time being. "Have you spoken to _him _lately?" Sephiroth asked while putting emphasis on him, knowing fully well Cloud would know who he spoke of, but Roxas wouldn't.

"You know just as much as I that he isn't in any state of mind to talk to any of us." Cloud said. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "I tried talking to him four days ago and he shook his head and politely asked me to leave him alone." Cloud added to hopefully satisfy the General.

Sephiroth looked as Cloud before nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Zack called for the oldest Strife. "Just wait right here Roxas, this will just take a second."

Roxas nodded and watched as Cloud left the office. As the door shut, he turned back to the beautiful, yet powerful man in the room. Sephiroth leaned against his desk, folding his arms across his chest, barely disguised muscles rippling smoothly. "So _Roxas_," Sephiroth said, the blond's name rolling off his tongue. "How do you like Radiant Garden so far?"

Roxas decided to play it cool. With a shrug, he walked over to the window. Looking out, he spoke. "From what I can tell it's okay." He said, his voice not showing whether or not he really believed so. With a smirk Roxas got an idea. He'd just have to play his cards right...

"Have you not been given a tour yet?" Sephiroth asked as he walked smoothly behind Roxas. Roxas shook his head. Sephiroth nodded. "Well we can't have that now, can we?" He asked Roxas, his smirk reflecting on the window. "Meet me here, tomorrow at twelve for the tour of a lifetime."

And with that, the General turned and walked out of the room. Roxas breathed out deeply as soon as the tips of Sephiroth's hair disappeared out the doorway, not having realized he had been holding in his precious air. Seconds later Cloud stepped back into the room, and gestured for his younger brother to follow him out.

Roxas swallowed and obeyed, following his brother outside and to Fenir. As they strapped on their helmets, Cloud asked, "Hey, do you know if Sora needed a ride home tonight, or not?"

"He said he was going to hang out with Riku." He said with a shrug. Cloud nodded.

"Well I'll give him a call to see if he wants a ride." Cloud said, pulling out his phone and snapping it open.

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku were at the Sterling house living room, wrestling. They had tied for the first few minutes before Sora pinned Riku down and lowered his face in front of Riku's in smug satisfaction. Riku whispered something with a leer, causing Sora to blush. Riku, using the younger's moment of embarrassment to his advantage flipped their positions before sitting on Sora's stomach, with his arms crossed.<p>

An obnoxiously loud ring tone rang from the table beside them. Sora smiled sheepishly and waited while Riku reached over and grabbed the phone. "It's Cloud." He said, handing it to

"Hey!" Sora greeted breathlessly because of Riku's weight.

"Do you need a ride home tonight?" He heard Cloud ask him.

"Do I need a ride home?" Sora asked as he pulled the phone away from his body. Riku shook his head no.

"I can take you home tomorrow if you want to spend the night." Riku said, ruffling the brunette's hair affectionately. Sora nodded.

"Nah, Riku said if I want to spend the night at his house I can get a ride from him tomorrow." He said after pulling the phone back to his ear. He rolled his eyes as his brother asked if he was sure. "Yeah, I'm positive. 'Kay, tell Roxas I say bye!"

After a gruff goodbye, Sora closed his phone with a snap. Riku carefully plucked the phone from his hands and set it back on the table. "Now, where were we?"

Sora's eyes widened. "I think you were about to let me up because you're the nicest friend in the world" Sora said quickly. Riku's eyes darkened playfully.

"I'm not so sure."

* * *

><p>Roxas heard Cloud walk through the door and lean on the door frame. "Well Roxas I'm going to head to bed. I'm getting up around eight to leave and hang out with Zack. Do you want me to wake you up then?" Roxas looked at the clock. It was an hour until midnight.<p>

"No thanks. I'm just going to set my alarm for ten. I'm going to head out around twelve to meet up with someone I met yesterday." He looked back at the television, not really watching.

"Okay then, sweet dreams Rox." And with that Cloud was gone. Roxas waited until midnight to walk upstairs. Grabbing his phone, he dialed in the familiar number of a childhood friend he had met who moved to Radiant Gardens. Hoping he was still there, he rifled through his clothing as he waited for the other to pick up.

"What do you want?" A velvety voice half yelled through the phone.

"It's Roxas." Roxas said simply as he pulled one of his particularly hot shirts off the hanger.

"Oh it's Roxy." The voice purred. "I haven't talked to you in so long, too long in fact."

"I was wondering if you could come pick me up, take me somewhere." Roxas said with a smirk.

"Sure hot stuff. I know just the bar." The voice said slyly.

"Thanks Seifer." After telling him his address, Roxas barely had time to slip on his netted shirt and tight skinny jeans before he heard Seifer's jeep pull up, cursing at its loud roar. Slipping on his lace up boots, he left them unlaced as he grabbed his phone and some money. Grabbing his belt and choker necklace, he slipped them on along with a handful of rings before quietly leaving his room. Tip toeing down the stairs to not wake up his brother, he breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the front door.

Opening the door, he was Seifer in the driver's seat with a group of people all over the jeep. One was in the passenger, while a handful was in the back, some sitting some leaning against the side. Roxas lit a cigarette before he smirked and strode over to the jeep, accepting the hand that pulled him in the back. He looked around and saw everyone was dressed as hot as he was while some were shirtless shirts while others already held bottles of beers.

Roxas leaned against whoever was near him, completely comfortable with the type of scene. It was the only one he wanted, the only one he knew.

Inside, Cloud leaned against the wall of the living room with the lights off, staring out the huge open window. He had already been downstairs when the jeep with the wrong crowd pulled up, just thinking. He grew suspicious though as he heard light footsteps descend the steps. Roxas appeared, wearing obvious clubbing clothes. Cloud had to admit, even as his brother, Roxas looked fucking hot. He held his breath as he saw Roxas outside the window take a drag from his cigarette he had lit and accepted a closed beer from one of the guys.

Cloud knew that Roxas might have some problems after living with that freak of a father. He just hadn't expected this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait! They were what kicked my butt into gear!

rinney: Thanks! I love a sexy Seph just as much as the next! I had fun with the desks, and yes, I feel Roxas does have a little bit of a crush. Ha-ha Thanks!  
><span>P5hng-Me-A'Wy:<span> I had to include the chocobo jokes for every Final Fantasy and/or Kingdom Hearts story with Cloud in it has at least one! : P  
><span>Peaceful Dragon Rose:<span> Thanks!  
><span>FatefullDestiny:<span> Thanks! Everyone made me very happy, and I updated as soon as I could! Apologies all around!  
><span>renoShinra:<span> Thanks! I really appreciate your compliments and I have to say your review was one of my favs! Sorry I took so long and thanks for the cookie!  
><span>Animeloverx175:<span> Sorry it wasn't another super fast update, but I hope it was long enough for you to revive your dead body!  
><span>demitraviper:<span> Thanks!  
><span>Axel No VIII:<span> You'll have to wait and see if our dear Sephiroth is evil or not! Thanks for the reviews!  
><span>Satanic Tiger Bunnie of Doom:<span>I'm sorry! I send out my deepest apologies! I hope this satisfies you, dear!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unlikely Addictions  
>Chapter: 6<br>Disclaimer: I am a simple fourteen year old girl that dreams of hot Kingdom Hearts Characters (males) all in love with each other... without any of the useless female characters. I'm just saying.  
>Warnings: SLASH, abuse, drugs, drinking, self-harms, pedophiles, ANGST, etc.<br>Summary: Roxas is a smoking, drinking, and abused teen that has recently been reunited with his happy-go-lucky twin. Will this new high school help Roxas stop his newest addiction in its tracks, or does Radiant High just spell trouble? AkuRoku slash

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Getting a ride to the SOLDIERS base wasn't very hard. Rikku was more than willing to take her long lost son anywhere he wanted. So when he arrived at the base at almost exactly twelve, the nerves in his body suddenly turned on, leaving him wired and jumpy.<p>

Rikku looked at her son in confusion, wondering what in the building made him so nervous. Shaking her head with a smile, she unlocked the door. "See you later honey!" She said cheerfully before pulling away, leaving Roxas there in the parking lot alone.

Roxas hesitated before going in the building. Looking around, it took him a second to stop focusing on the jumble of people everywhere and finding the room he went to last time. He finally saw the door labeled First Class and went through it.

Only Genesis and Angeal were working, as Cloud and Zack both had the day off. Genesis only glared at Roxas while Angeal nodded with a small smile.

"What are you doing here? Children aren't supposed to be just hanging around." Genesis said with a smirk. Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"Now, now Genesis," Sephiroth scolded from the doorway. "Mind your manners."

Genesis rolled his eyes and went back to typing on his computer, secretly listening in on their conversation, as was Angeal.

"So you ready to go?" Sephiroth asked Roxas as he slipped his hands into his pockets and went to stand by the smaller boy.

"Yeah, I guess so." Roxas said with a nod and a smile. Sephiroth nodded and gestured for Roxas to lead the way out of the building. Once outside, Sephiroth led him out back where a garage was placed. Roxas looked at him in confusion. Everyone else parked out front.

Sephiroth just smirked. "There are additional perks to being General here." He said simply before pressing the button on his key to open the garage door.

It opened slowly to show a gleaming silver sports car with a convertible top and an impressive motorcycle, tricked out much like Cloud's but still with its own touch of Sephiroth.

"So which are we taking?" Roxas asked, eying the motorcycle hopefully.

"You are too much like your brother." Sephiroth said with a smirk. "His favorite part of becoming First Class was the motorcycle." Roxas nodded, feeling proud to be compared to his brother.

He followed Sephiroth over to the motorcycle where he grabbed the twin jackets off the counter and handed one to Roxas. Roxas slipped it on, surprised it fit. Sephiroth pulled his own on before handing Roxas the gleaming helmet. Sephiroth slipped his on as well and slung his leg gracefully over the bike.

Roxas carefully slipped onto the bike behind him before wrapping his arms snuggly around Sephiroth's waist. Sephiroth smirked and started the bike before speeding around the parking lot. Pulling out onto the highway, Sephiroth weaved through traffic smoothly. Roxas then realized he had no idea where they were going. And strangely, he couldn't care less.

It didn't take long for them to reach downtown Radiant Garden. Sephiroth pulled to the side of the car into one of the bike spaces. After Roxas dismounted, Sephiroth followed. Sephiroth then locked their helmets in the bike's holding space and put the key in his pocket.

"Left or right?" Sephiroth asked, wanting to know which direction Roxas wanted to go first. Roxas shrugged his shoulders and smiled up at the older man. "Left it is." Sephiroth said before grabbing Roxas' hand and leading the younger left.

* * *

><p>"What kinds to you want?" Sephiroth asked, leaning against the counter. Roxas looked thoughtful before replying.<p>

"Cookie-dough, but only a medium."

Sephiroth nodded with a smirk before turning to the teenager behind the counter. "Two cookie-dough ice creams, with one a large with the other a medium." Sephiroth said, or more like commanded the poor kid.

The kid nodded and stuttered out something before turning to grab the cones. That was one thing that had surprised Roxas the most. Almost everywhere they went, everyone couldn't take their eyes off the older man. Sure, he was beautiful, but Roxas wasn't expecting every single person everywhere they went to stare.

The whispers were bothering too. Every now and then he would here the whispers of some, the excited whispers from the females; about how they would win the silverette's cold heart, and the men; jealous of his success.

It took only a short time before the teenager brought them their ice creams. He handed them to Sephiroth with shaking hands. "There you go, sir." He gave an uncertain smile.

But Sephiroth had already turned back to Roxas, and handed him his ice cream. Roxas smiled and took an experimental lick. Nodding to himself, he decided it was good.

He smiled behind his ice cream when he saw Sephiroth pay for him, knowing that even if he offered to pay for his own, the older wouldn't allow it. He then followed the silverette outside back to the street.

Roxas' eyes followed Sephiroth's arm as he raised his hand with the ice cream and glanced at his watch. Roxas could see that it was almost five o'clock. Roxas was startled. How had they spent that much time together already?

Sephiroth looked at Roxas with a smirk. "Time really flew, didn't it?" Roxas nodded. "If you still aren't tired of me yet, we can go watch a movie." Sephiroth said with a smirk

Mentally, Roxas wondered why anyone would ever get tired of the beautiful man in front of him. Focusing back on Sephiroth, he realized he hadn't answered. He quickly nodded, blushing at his idiocy. Sephiroth grabbed Roxas by the hand and led the way to the movie theatre.

* * *

><p>Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Sephiroth's face as they were leaving the theatre. "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." Roxas glanced at Sephiroth's face with a giggle. "Okay, maybe it was."<p>

Sephiroth rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I knew it would be. Not only was it horribly predictable, it was one of the worst movies I have ever seen."

Roxas pouted. "Well then why did you let me pick the movie then?" Roxas nudged him with his shoulder as they walked. Sephiroth smoothly grabbed Roxas' hand as the continued to walk.

"I wanted to make sure you enjoyed our date. If I had insisted on another movie, I would have seemed very bossy." Sephiroth said. Roxas stopped in his tracks, glancing at Sephiroth as he stopped too.

They turned to face each other as Roxas looked at the taller man. "Was this a date?" Roxas asked, cursing the hopefulness in his voice. Sephiroth smirked and leaned down, almost brushing his lips with Roxas'.

"If you want it to be" With that said, Roxas leaned forward, completing the kiss with the other man. Sephiroth wasted no time, wrapping his arms around Roxas, who in turn linked his arms around Sephiroth's neck as the silverette deepened the kiss.

Slipping his tongue inside, Sephiroth searched Roxas' mouth hungrily. Roxas eagerly pressed himself against Sephiroth, loving the feeling of the older man's lips. Sephiroth pulled away from the gasping blond and began to kiss his cheek, to his ear where he nibbled, before reaching his neck. Nipping and sucking on it, he drew a deep moan from Roxas.

Pulling back with yet another smirk, Sephiroth pulled Roxas by the hand to his motorcycle. Roxas hopped on behind him, immediately wrapping his arms around Sephiroth. Roxas didn't know where for sure they were going, but he had a hopeful feeling it was somewhere with a bed.

* * *

><p>Riku sat on the couch in his room with a dozing Sora as they watched a movie. Riku was sitting on the corner with his legs stretched across the couch, with Sora lying on top of him, his head lying on his chest. Both teens jumped when they heard a door slam. It was the one that led from the garage to the kitchen. They heard stomping and some moans as whoever came in stumbled through the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedrooms.<p>

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sephiroth's home." He said blandly, used to Sephiroth bringing in random people to sleep with every night.

"I wonder who he has with him this time." Sora said sleepily.

Riku shrugged. "Who knows?" He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "I guess we'll find out in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey guys... so it's been a while... I'm so sorry! I just hoped I didn't scare anyone away with the Seph/Roxas bit... but let me know if you're okay with just a little bit. Don't worry it won't last past this chapter and maybe a few more... maybe not… depending on your reactions. I mainly just want to build up to the AkuRoku.

Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to send them, as I love each and every one of them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unlikely Addictions  
>Chapter: 7<br>Disclaimer: I am a simple fourteen year old girl that dreams of hot Kingdom Hearts Characters (males) all in love with each other... without any of the useless female characters. I'm just saying.  
>Warnings: SLASH, abuse, drugs, drinking, self-harms, pedophiles, ANGST, etc.<br>Summary: Roxas is a smoking, drinking, and abused teen that has recently been reunited with his happy-go-lucky twin. Will this new high school help Roxas stop his newest addiction in its tracks, or does Radiant High just spell trouble? AkuRoku slash

**Author's Note:** Surprisingly, I got a lot of positive reviews on Roxas' little fling with Sephy. I was freaking after I posted last chapter, worried I scared you all away. But I think that Seph and others will help to built up to Axel, and I'm happy to see you all (mostly...) agree.

Anyway, enjoy the update and let me know what you want to happen in the future chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxas woke up feeling warm and comfortable. The only reason he had woken from his sleep was the small amount of light that was now shinning in the room. Roxas guessed it was from a window, but didn't open his eyes to check. Instead, he rolled over slowly, and curled up to the warm, muscled body next to him.<p>

Long arms curled around his waist and tightened, pulling Roxas slightly on top of him. Roxas could hear the other man's heartbeat as he relaxed his head on the chest. Tilting his head up slightly to get a look at the silverette, he sleepily opened one eye before opening the other.

Sephiroth, surprisingly, was sound asleep. Roxas smiled before he could help it. Sephiroth's face was tilted to the side as he slept, the side of his face resting on the black pillow. He was a sight to behold. Sleep momentarily forgotten, Roxas propped himself up to get a good look.

Silver hair and pale skin contrasted against the black sheets and pillows. Roxas' eyes trailed from where he knew electric green eyes were to the man's mouth. Passing it, his eyes followed the narrow neck and to the right. On the spot where Sephiroth's heart was placed, a black tattoo stood out, seemingly almost 3D against his skin.

Roxas strained his eyes to read the elegant cursive. "Jenova..." He whispered to himself. His hand moved of its own accord and reached out to touch the tattoo. Gently placing his hand down, he traced the lettering.

As he finished tracing the 'a' on the tattoo, he brought his hand back to the blanket. Roxas just spent a minute, daydreaming. Roxas' eyes eventually trailed back up to the perfect face of the silver-haired man.

Roxas jumped slightly as Sephiroth's eyes opened, looking at Roxas in hidden amusement. Unknowing to the blond, the other had been awake since Roxas had started to zone out. Roxas gave a small smile before sitting up. Sitting cross-legged in between Sephiroth's long legs, he watched Sephiroth sit up and lean back, resting his weight on one arm. The two just stared at each other for a minute before Roxas spoke.

"Do you want me to leave?" His voice was quiet and understanding.

Sephiroth looked at Roxas with a raised brow. "What makes you think I'm finished with you yet?" He said with a cocky smile, amusement in his eyes. Grabbing Roxas by the back of the neck, Sephiroth pulled him back down.

Flipping them over so he was on top, Sephiroth proceeded to show Roxas _exactly _what was on his mind.

* * *

><p>Riku sat across from Sora in the kitchen, sipping at a cup of coffee. Sora, on the other hand, was munching happily on the bacon, eggs, and toast Riku had so thoughtfully got up early to make him. Riku sighed and stood before lifting his hands above his head and stretching, enjoying the popping feeling on his spine.<p>

"I need to go remind Sephiroth that mother wants us over for lunch." Riku started to head out of the room when Sora stood up and grabbed his sleeve.

"But, they might still be... you know." Sora said with a blush. He didn't want the silverette to have to see his own brother pounding someone into a mattress.

"Relax Sora, the moans stopped almost an hour ago." Riku said with a smirk, inwardly laughing as Sora's blush deepened. He loved Sora's cute innocence. "I'll be back in a second, just finish eating so I can take you home." Riku walked up to his eldest brother's bedroom door and stood outside for a second, listening. The sound of someone starting the shower from Sephiroth's personal bathroom was all he could hear. He quietly turned the handle, and inched open the door.

When the door was open enough, he maneuvered his thin body in between the frame and the door to look inside. Eyes scanning the room, his eyes widened at the sight of a blond male lying on his stomach on his brother's bed, the sheets pooled lowly on his hips. Riku couldn't shake the familiar-ness of the blond in front of him, and narrowed his eyes to get a better look at him.

He heard his brother crack open the bathroom door so he quickly (and quietly) shut the door, barely breathing. Riku listened carefully, trying to see if his brother caught him snooping or not. "Come here _Roxas_.." Sephiroth commanded in a sultry tone, practically purring his target's name.

Riku breathed a sigh of relief. So he hadn't caught him. But then Riku's eyes widened in sudden realization. His mind put together the pieces. Familiar… Blond hair... Roxas...

_Sora's brother._

Riku knew Sora wouldn't like this. He wouldn't like this at all.

* * *

><p>Roxas slid off the back of Sephiroth's bike smoothly. "Thanks for the ride." <em>And everything else. <em>He said with a smirk.

"Anytime." Sephiroth said with a smirk, the underlying message obvious to the both of them. Turning his head away from the blond, the silver haired man sped away, leaving Roxas standing in front of his house, feeling very satisfied.

Heading through the house, Roxas grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and headed upstairs to his room. Sitting on the bed, he contemplated getting out his laptop but decided not to, content to just sit comfortably.

As he just sat, he heard the sound of raised voices elsewhere in the house. Curious, Roxas left the bottle on his bed and opened his door. He heard the voices from the kitchen downstairs. Roxas headed down the stairs slowly, careful to avoid the one stair he learned creaked. The voices were quieter now, the yelling having stopped. Roxas recognized it as Cloud and Sora's voices, along with what he thought was Riku, so he inched through the living room, closer to the kitchen.

When he got to the center of the living room, he could hear the voices clearly.

"Are you sure Riku?" He heard Cloud's voice, sounded tired and older than he had ever heard.

"I'm not lying if that's what you're implying." Riku said, sounding miffed.

"Calm down Riku, that's not what he meant and you know it." Sora said, but without the usual happiness he usually spoke with. "He's telling the truth Cloud."

He heard someone shuffle around. Now Roxas was really curious. What had the three of them that upset? His question was answered when Cloud spoke again.

"I wasn't going to say anything about this, but I guess now I need to." He paused as if to take a deep breath. "The other night, I was awake. I had gotten a call from someone and I hadn't been able to fall asleep after. So I just sat in the living room. Around midnight or so, I heard someone moving around upstairs."

Roxas couldn't breathe. Had he been caught already?

"I saw Roxas... come down the stairs. He was obviously dressed for some... hardcore partying or clubbing or something." Cloud said and he heard Sora gasp. "A truck drove up, with a ton of teenagers. Some looked a little older though, probably just out of high school. Roxas just jumped into the truck and took a beer." He didn't need to say anymore.

Riku mumbled something inaudible. Sora just gulped. Cloud spoke again. "And if what you tell me about Sephiroth is true..."

Roxas was frozen in his spot. How had everything turned out so badly already? He hadn't even been here a _week_, and yet he was already on his way to screwing everything up. Already he was messing up this perfect family that he didn't deserve to be a part in. It wasn't even arguable. He already proved he had no right to be a part of this family.

Cloud stepped out of the kitchen, looking miserably angry. But as he saw Roxas standing frozen in the middle of the room, he stopped. Cloud's heart broke as he looked in Roxas' eyes, and saw the immense amount of self-hatred in his eyes. Never had Cloud (even as a SOLDIER, where he dealt with many, many types of people) seen that much self-loathing in one person.

Cloud's anger left him faster than he thought possible. He crossed the room in two strides and pulled Roxas to his chest.

No matter what someone did, no one deserved to hate themselves that much. He tightened his grip on Roxas, not caring that the younger wasn't hugging back, still frozen. Sora stood in the doorway, with Riku at his side. Both were confused, but knew they needed to give the two some space.

It was obvious Roxas needed some help. Sora prayed that Cloud would be able to fix the broken blond. But he had an underlying fear that Cloud wouldn't be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks to all the lovely reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. I would love it if you all continued to do what you do! But on a side note, I have a question: Do you want me to start a Seph/Roxas story?

It wouldn't be me changing this story to a Sephiroth and Roxas story, but it would be a completely different story. (No, I am not stopping this one!) If you do, just let me know via a message or in your review. Also, if you have a good idea or plot for one, let me know, m'kay?

It's just that most people's reviews went something like this: "Oh mah goodness! I just loved that hot smexy Sephiroth and I was surprisingly turned on by him and Roxy together."

Hoped you liked it! R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Unlikely Addictions  
><span>Chapter:<span> 8  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: I am a simple fifteen year old girl that dreams of hot Kingdom Hearts Characters (males) all in love with each other... without any of the useless female characters. I'm just saying.  
><span>Warnings:<span> SLASH, abuse, drugs, drinking, self-harms, pedophiles, ANGST, etc.  
><span>Summary:<span> Roxas had a hard life after his mother left with his brothers Cloud and Sora. Drinking, smoking, partying, Roxas does it all. But when he reunites with his real family seven years later, Cloud is determined to help his little brother stop all his addictions. But Cloud can't do it alone. Luckily, Axel somehow stumbles into the picture.  
><span>Pairings:<span> Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud, Seph/Roxas

**Author's Note:** Okay, so a lot of people like the idea of a Sephiroth and Roxas story. I would love to write one for you all! ...but I have no idea for a plot for one. Help would be greatly appreciated!

I apologize for the wait. I feel like an awful person. Gah. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since the incident with Cloud, Roxas, and Sora. Nothing more had been said, except for Cloud telling Roxas that he wouldn't tell their mother unless it got worse. Roxas, relieved, hugged his brother and agreed that he'd try to do better.<p>

Not that he believed anything would actually change.

School was right around the corner, and for Roxas that was a scary thought. He wasn't like Sora, who made friends almost instantly. Roxas already knew he would need other friends than Sora's friends. If he became friends with them, in the end they would just be disappointed he wasn't happy-go-lucky like his twin brother.

Sora promised he would show him around school, even when Roxas told him not to worry about it. Roxas knew Sora was just trying to look out for him, but he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. Sora was a little too much sometimes.

Roxas hadn't gone to any more wild parties since he got cornered by his eldest brother. He only felt the need to go to those parties when things were getting to difficult to deal with. They were his way to run away from everything, at least until the next morning when his hangovers made it almost not even worth it.

Roxas watched Cloud from the couch in the First Class room at SOLDIERS. He knew how reluctant Cloud had been to let him come back, but when Roxas asked if he could go with him so he wouldn't be stuck home alone, Cloud figured having Roxas with him would be the easiest way to keep track of the teen.

Sephiroth had not said anything to Roxas when he entered the room. He simply looked at Roxas, then Cloud (who had his back turned to the door and hadn't noticed the silverette) with a raised eyebrow. Roxas shrugged and watched Sephiroth walk into his office. Cloud turned just as the General went into his office, jumping at the closing of the door.

Cloud had to force himself to not be angry at the sight of the elder man. He worried about his brother, but he also worried for the man. He knew that his point had gotten across to his boss/friend when he confronted him the evening after he found out that a man he trusted with his life slept with his much younger brother.

* * *

><p><em>Cloud stepped into Sephiroth's office with a scowl on his face. Sephiroth looked up from his computer with a blank expression. He saw the anger in his eyes and smirked, knowing Cloud had found out about him and Roxas' little "sleepover". Cloud just looked at him angrily for a minute.<em>

_Sephiroth spoke first. "Well speak. Don't make me wait." Cloud began to shake in anger at the condescending tone he had used._

"_How… how dare you?" Cloud asked, looking away in anger._

_Sephiroth intertwined his fingers together and rested his chin on them. Even though Sephiroth was sitting down, Cloud still felt that he was being looked down upon. "How dare I what?" Sephiroth asked in mock innocence, wondering how far he could push the eldest Strife._

_Cloud's eyes snapped back to look at Sephiroth once again. "You!" And before he had time to think about it, he grabbed Sephiroth by the collar and pulled him towards his face. "He is my brother! How dare you take away his innocence! Do you get pleasure from being with someone so much younger than yourself?"_

_Sephiroth smirked in response. "Oh, I assure you. I wasn't the one who took away young Roxas' innocence. I assure you he had plenty of experience before me. He was quite… skilled."_

_Cloud let go with one hand and made to punch Sephiroth in his smug face. Sephiroth however was much faster. He caught Cloud's hand in his open palm and gripped it tightly. Cloud hissed in pain. "Now, now Cloud. Must I remind you of your position? Not many can attempt to punch their _boss _and get away with it. You're lucky we're friends." He shoved Cloud away from him before sitting back down, looking comfortable as ever. His green eyes almost glowed as they narrowed. "Remember your place Cloud."_

_Cloud just stood there, breathing hard for a moment. Finally he calmed down. As he turned to leave he stopped with his hand on the handle. Looking over his shoulder, Cloud almost whispered, "This comes from a friend, not an employee. Stop using Roxas as a replacement for _him_. You're better than that._

* * *

><p>Cloud came and sat next to Roxas on the couch, putting his arm around Roxas' shoulders. "So, little bro, you want to stop by the school and get all your forms and stuff finished for tomorrow?" Cloud asked. Roxas nodded.<p>

They both stood and Cloud called out a goodnight to the other three. Roxas waved and followed his brother out to his car. The car ride was mostly silent, except for the quiet music from the radio. The school was rather close to the SOLDIERS base, so they were there within minutes.

Cloud waited while Roxas got out of the car and walked towards the school. Cloud held open the door and followed Roxas inside. He pointed to the door for the main office and the two walked inside. The room was extremely bright and looked like a cliché main office for a high school. Cloud walked up to the counter to talk to the receptionist.

"Oh Cloud! It's nice to see you!" She said with a smile. "How was your summer?"

Cloud nodded in greeting. "It was fine, thank you." He gestured towards Roxas. "Sora's twin brother has moved back in with us and I'm here for his paperwork and our class schedules."

The woman looked at Roxas with a smile. "Oh, well you do look like Sora. Give you a bottle of brown hair dye and you'd be identical!"

Roxas gave a small half-smile. The woman just grinned wider. "I can already tell you're more like Cloudy than Sora. Our school better be ready for another heart breaker!" She said in mock worry before giving Roxas a wink.

Cloud rolled his eyes in amusement with a smirk. He signed the papers that showed he got them personally and showed Roxas where to sign his. She handed them papers with the locker numbers and schedules. "I trust you'll show him around yourself?" She asked with a smile. "Well have a good day boys! I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Thanks Miss Shuler." Cloud said with a small smile before heading out the door.

Cloud gave Roxas a tour of the whole school, showing him all the short cuts he had learned from his three years of experience at the high school. Roxas learned there were 6 buildings; A Building, B Building, C Building, D Building, E Building, and the Gym. A Building was the biggest and shaped like an L. One side was the English and World History Hall, along with the library. The other wing was the Language Wings. In the middle, in the corner of the L shape was the main entrance and main office. B building was spare classroom and the Special Ed rooms.

C, D, and E were all two stories. C was the "New Science Building" and also had math classrooms. D was the computer labs and medical classes. E was foods.

The gym was large with pull out bleachers on both sides. On the side of the gym was the band room. It consisted of two large rooms with tons of space and huge lockers for the band kids and their instruments.

After the long tour the two headed home to get some rest before the big day.

* * *

><p>Cloud dropped his towel on the floor and slipped into a pair of black sweat pants. He turned out the lights in his room and crawled under his blankets. Looking up at the ceiling of his room, he thought about Roxas. He realized he had been doing that a lot, but to tell the truth, the younger was really worrying him.<p>

Cloud noticed how he tried to act like nothing had happened. Like they hadn't had a huge break down and cried for an hour. Cloud understood though, he and Roxas were a lot alike. While Sora was more like their mother, Roxas and Cloud were more like each other. They weren't ones to flaunt their emotions like Sora.

He knew that he should have expected some problems with Roxas when he arrived. He and Rikku had sat down and talked about it. He was told of the abuse Roxas more than likely had suffered from. He knew it was bad. He just didn't expect the partying, the drinking, the overall lack of innocence his younger brother seemed to have.

Cloud sighed and rolled over on his side. He was worrying too much. He knew it was their mother's job to do the worrying, but he couldn't bring himself to break the perfect bubble around his mother, her perfect world.

Cloud's mind wandered for a moment as he could practically feel himself getting older. After what felt like the thirtieth sigh, Cloud eyes widened.

Maybe Sora was right.

He did need to get laid.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the following reviewers: <em>Pelleas, nocluenat, Zelach, Ghost of the moonlight, DracoSheikahCharaJutsu, ewonsama, ILIKETHEWORDPIE, Satanic Tiger Bunnie of Doom, Tobi-luvs-itachi, Rinney, mudkipluvr4ever, and Demonkitty101!<em>

And thanks to the following non-signed in reviewers: _Jillymarr _

_**NEXT CHAPTER: **_Roxas' first day of school at Radiant High. He meets the hothead Axel, his (temporary) boyfriend Marluxia, and his best friends Demyx and Zexion.


End file.
